


Silk

by Victorygin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Ghoul Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorygin/pseuds/Victorygin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sub Charon, not part of the Chaplain, Exile, Paragon Series</p><p>you can find me at: http://victoryygin.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Sub Charon, not part of the Chaplain, Exile, Paragon Series
> 
> you can find me at: http://victoryygin.tumblr.com/

He hasn't seen a silk nightie  _that_ clean in...Centuries...but damn do you wear it well. He closes his eyes as you leave a red lipped kiss on his lips. The next time he opens them, it's all darkness wrapped in silk and your fingers are trailing down the exposed skin on his abs...Lower and lower...before stopping and he lets out a growl. That earns him a slap. It's hard but it makes him quiet. The night has just begun, anyway.

He jumps as he feels something ice cold against the exposed muscle of his neck...that Nuka cola machine finally found a use. The warmth of her mouth taking the bottle’s place makes him shudder, but he doesn't make a peep. He’s not ready for another slap...yet.

Five solid minutes of silence, Charon begins to hear something...wet. By her following heady breaths, he realizes she’s touching herself, right in front of him. Silence falls again but is quickly broken when he feels her moist fingers against his bottom lip. "Taste."

"Do you want more?" he moans around your fingers, and that was all the approval you need.

He feels the silk of your thighs against his bare shoulders just before you push him harshly against your wet cunt.

With one hand on his hair, and one on his shoulder, you are leaning back just enough make your balance slightly off. After all, Charon isn't the only one excited by danger.

"Good--" You push him away just as he's about to push you over the edge. The groan of protest earns him another slap--this time enough to throw his head to the side.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Mistress. I'm sorry...Mistress."

Your finger slowly traces the tip of his cock, every so often dipping down to brush the exposed flesh along his shaft. You can practically see him vibrating in his seat, and you know he's strong enough to break those bonds at any moment. But he loves the game just as much as you, and he’s not ready for it to end yet.

"What do you want, Charon? Do you want be to take you in my mouth, choking on you even while I deny you permission to come? You’re such a filthy beast, you probably want to stick that rotting meat in my ass. What do you want, Charon? Speak." You command, squeezing especially hard around his base.

"I want...you, Mistress." You laugh as he stiffens in you hold. "That's not an answer Charon. Confess: How do you want me?"

"I'd grab you by the knees, throwing you against the wall and fucking you where you can only feel me and the rusted metal scraping against your back. I want to see the pain in your eyes and hear the pleasure in your screams."

"Good answer." You gasp. With a snap of your fingers, he rips those leather ropes to shreds, and takes you. He’s strong, almost too strong and your heart races as he follows up on his words. He still can’t see through that blindfold, but he has your knees over his shoulders and your sandwiched between him and the wall.

“Take. It. Off.” Though the pleasure coursing through your veins you finally figure out he’s talking about the blindfold. Pulling it down his face, you see the fire in his eyes a split second before his tongue is down your throat, probing and tasting as he squeezes your ass hard enough to make you squeal. You cling to the wall, his cock brushing against your clit as he slams into you like a jackhammer, all feral rage and passion. He bites down on your neck and you scream as he throws you over the edge. He only follows after the final tremors of you orgasm have been forced out by his cock. He finally stills, leaning into you and panting against your hair.

“Did I please you, Mistress?”

“Yes, Charon.” You breathe, “You did a good job.”


End file.
